Warlords
by Battousai Shadow
Summary: It's the 9th Century and samurai have been the dominant force within the feudal lands of China and Japan. Both countries have been at war for the better part of the century and it is a war that will not end so easily.
1. Bloodshed On Hiroshima

**Prologue:** It was the time of the 9th century, Samurai have been born and have also shed countless heaps of blood and tears all over the lands of Hiroshima and Nagasaki Japan. In this day and age, the mighty steel of the lethal katana will rule what is right and what is wrong, who is guilty and who is innocent. No man, No SAMURAI has ever survived without honor, truth, and justice. For those who live brutally without it, are nothing but peasants who strive for greed and lust. No, the samurai were of the brute age, they were the elite, they were the fierce….feared by the lower classes, hated by the political economy, they were a faction not to be disrespected.

On the battlefield they killed hundreds, in villages they have been worshiped, and in life they have been mislead. This my friends, is the story of the samurai, those of the strong, those of the brave.

**End Prologue.**

The smell of blood seemed to fill the air as Hinoru started to put on his armor, the armor that made him a samurai, the armor that told others to scream respect. He had to rely on this armor to save his skin. Because throughout the blood stained time line of the old Chinese and Japanese war between kingdoms, he has been serving in the land of the rising sun as a warrior of his own culture, a passionate being with nothing to lose, and generations of respect to regain. But this time, he was not so sure he would make it out alive, this war was conflicting for territorial gain and land mass with the current rival state of China. The Chinese were grueling, war hungry bastards. They wanted power, they wanted land, they wanted freedom at last. But as a committed samurai of the Shinigami army he would not let them have it.

"Hey, Hinoru! Get your head out of the gutter and get your ass movin!" Hinoru looked to his right just realizing the army began making their move onward and outside the borders of Japan as General Takata began to urge him forward. Hinoru quickly snapped back into reality and moved with the rest of the pack. They were not just friends, or people he had to fight along side with, they were family, they were his brothers and sisters, to him, they were everything. They served the country of Japan just like he did, they served it with no regrets, just the sheer thought of keeping the land alive for all to witness in great effort….in victory!

The wooden gates of their reinforced camp closed behind the samurai as they rushed forward on their horses, armor clinging at every trot, the samurai were more than ready to fight. The armor was scaled with metal refinery, painted and tainted with red and black it matched the art and essence of war. A perfect camouflage in a blood soaked land. The helmets were equipped with horns signaling the sign of danger and violence, they were the signet of war to the samurai. A crescent moon symbol embedded on the forehead of the helmet symbolized warriors of the night. It symbolized justice and tranquility. Completing the set of armor was a sheathe that held the warriors heart and soul, the katana. The weapon that also would tell stories of survival and great pain. Only those of keen skill and quick reflexes would handle such a blade.

The sun began to set as the horses continued elegantly onward ready for the invasion of China. Every samurai contained a blank expression upon their faces that said they were ready to do or die. The Great Wall Of China had just been built for such an event. To keep any intruders or enemies of every sort out of the massive land of China, and the wall was the very obstacle that these warriors were meant to overcome. It was the easiest way into China, and they made sure the preparations for the takeover were up to par.

Their equipment was freshly sharpened and reinforced, their horses well fed, and their training was beyond surreal. They've challenged themselves in the utmost of their abilities to physically harden their bodies and souls for the Chinese opposition, they were ready to do whatever it took to get the job done. But the Chinese Government would not tolerate being such easy targets. They were professional tacticians there was no doubt, but the samurai, they were meant for such tasks. Hinoru and Takata were side by side as they trotted to the task at hand. "I hope your ready for this little Hinoru….you have yet to become a man and yet to gain wisdom until you face the lines of battle and experience what true warriors have been through." Takata stated with a grin. "I am not little general….I know you knew my father but understand that I am ready…..for anything." Hinoru said with a cutting glare shot forward eying The Great Wall.

The horses paces quickened, The Great Wall Of China was only yards away now. _Maybe he really has become a man._ Takata thought with an envious glare upon his face. Finally the army of the Shinigami ride to a halt. The wall braces itself broad and tall as if mocking the army. "READY YOUR ROPES!" Takata shouted in a booming, vicious tone. Takata's soldiers threw their ropes over the wall as the steel hooks cut into the brick structure while the Chinese battalion began pouring towards the top of the wall trying to stop the ruthless Shinigami from overcoming the premises.

"READY THE CATAPULTS!" Takata shouted again as the remaining men that fell back on the defensive began firing gigantic boulders towards the wall hoping to knock the guardsmen off balance from atop it. The Shinigami soldiers continued climbing the wall as Hinoru and Takata eyed the battle on their horses. "Are you ready to climb Hinoru?" Takata said winking with a smirk. "More ready than I have ever hoped to be general….now is the time I make my father proud." Hinoru stated bravely as he jumped off his horse's mount and threw his bearing rope over the mighty wall as Takata did the same soon after.

And so they climbed, fiercely strong, some of their men fell and some prevailed, but Takata and Hinoru got to the top of the wall without any issues. They conquered the wall both willingly and without fear, they fought, and never gave up their swords or lives without a battle. At last Hinoru and Takata drew their blades and rivaled over to the enemy eying each other as gruesome duals broke out in front of them. Desperately trying to make it to the heart of China and at last end this war forever, the two marched onward making their way through the many duals Of Chinese and Japanese soldiers, Shinigami soldiers nonetheless. They slashed through those they could not push through and forced themselves to continue through the masses. They stopped at the long staircase that lead to Chinese soil and off the wretched wall. The staircase was made so visitors could see the view from The Great Wall, but little did they know it would also serve as a deadly path for war.

Takata and Hinoru then made their way down surrounded by middle sized brick wall. Soldiers tried to chase them in order to halt their motion to prevent them from reaching deeper into China, but other Shinigami soldiers cut them off allowing General Takata and Hinoru to continue. More Chinese soldiers suddenly approached from the bottom of the steps and started marching up towards Takata and Hinoru. Takata grunted and jumped into the air leaping violently over the remaining stairs and landed into the hoard of oncoming Chinese soldiers. They all fell in death by his blade. Those who didn't plummet from Takata's risky jump into the crowd began to encircle him. Hinoru grew confused on what he should do to help. He looked around and noticed part of the brick wall was loose and in ruin. He took from his armored belt a small, circular pouch with a black stem on the top of it. It was a miniature bomb. He carefully lit it with a match in his right hand and threw it against the loose wall.

The wall boomed and collapsed on the soldiers. Takata backed away in shock overcoming a close call. "Wow Hinoru, I did not think you even had such a brave soul in you. Especially to risk the life of a colleague in order to pull off such a move. I like that kid." Takata said recovering from the alarming explosion. He smiled and slapped Hinoru on the back as they continued rushing down the stairs. They could hear the cries and the sound of gore at the top of the steps, they seemed so far down now. They finally reached the bottom of the great wall entrance and flurried themselves into a courtyard leading to the soil of China. But all grew silent. "An ambush?" Hinoru whispered. The warriors were back to back, keeping close watch of their surroundings.

"Worse." Takata continued. "Assassins." He finished as slender, nimble black cloaked assassins circled around the duo. "These warriors are known as ninjai, the most elite form of Chinese sectored soldiers, the only true killer of the samurai." Takata said in fear as Hinoru grew intent on destruction. "Then let's make their deaths swift like the eagle, and fast like the crane." Hinoru stated raising his katana. "No you fool! We have to plan this out!" Takata said as the ninjas grew closer in a cautious walk, still circling, still hovering like bees out of sync. "Got any bombs left?" Takata asked in succession. "Only smoke now, that one was my last explosive, I am out of matches and gunpowder." Hinoru replied. "That will do little Hinoru." Takata smirked as he nabbed a smoker pouch from Hinoru's belt. He then threw it down now ending his back to back formation with Hinoru and swiftly began moving into the smoke. Hinoru could only hear the clinging of blades as he stood near blinded and confused.

As the smoke cleared Takata stood wounded, his hands and face bloodied, but at the same time stood proud and victorious. The ninjai lay dead where they stood. "Swift like the eagle, and fast like the crane." Takata said smart mouthed as Hinoru felt embarrassed by his actions. The two then did a final quick look around and left the courtyard leaving the great wall in destruction with only a few Shinigami following behind ready to serve their war lords.


	2. The Village Of The Silent

Far passed the Great Wall, Hinoru and Takata now strode towards the main kingdom, which wasn't at all as far as they had thought. They managed to grab some horses from some of the murdered Chinese soldiers and hurried to the base of operations, Potala Palace, the heart of China. After only several hours of travel, the palace was just up ahead now, fields of golden flowers glistened with yellow, lighting the path to the palace gates. The air tasted of morning dew, Takata and Hinoru both felt the need to stop and enjoy the day, but with such a point in time, they stayed true to their nature.

They reached the palace doors, large, golden crested barrack doors. It was all that blocked their path to destiny now. Even from yards away they can still see the tiniest of glimmers from the doorway. Takata and Hinoru stopped directly in front of the doors only to be stopped by guards. A line of the palace's finest troops limited the Shinigami's movements. They then formed a rotating circle around them. Their armor a shining silver, their helmets bare, no symbol or crest to amplify their presence. The emperor was even more simple with his men than Hinoru thought. Takata tapped Hinoru on his shoulder signaling him to drop his weapon. Hinoru was hesitant, but deliberately did as his general said. Takata dropped his first. A clang filled the dead silent air as the soldiers stood emotionless in their sights. A gong was sounded followed by harps and music that was beautifully in rhythm. But it was the rhythm of death, the time has come for Takata and Hinoru to reap what they have sown. Or maybe not?

"THE EMPEROR HAS ARRIVED!" Shouted a royal messenger beyond the doors as they slowly banged open. Countless lines of servants, Geisha's, and guardsman followed behind the messenger. As the messenger stepped aside now walking in a mesh with the countless followers, a tall man in a golden robe was seen walking right toward Takata and Hinoru. The other remaining Shinigami looked shocked and dumbfounded. They have never seen such a powerful and discrete man in their lives. Takata just spat to the ground as Hinoru almost felt the need to kneel to such a presence. As the emperor made his way down the flower covered and carpeted path, his troops knelt as well along with his followers once he stopped in front of Takata and Hinoru. "Why have you intruded us! Bow before me if you wish to speak!" The emperor demanded. Hinoru was not reluctant, he bowed before him as Takata did the same out of caution. "My name is Emperor Zhujong, you may speak and make it good Shinigami!" He boomed as Takata spoke first.

"We have come from the land of the rising sun to warn you that your army AND your kingdom shall end your alliance with Japan. You have brought us nothing but sorrow and disappointment! As hired soldiers, we, the deadly Shinigami, bring you an order from Japan's King Nakamori to stop your trade and lies to end your leeching from us once and for all. You deceived us your highness, and we can no longer abide by your lies." Takata was proud after he stated that handing the document to Zhujong as he glanced if over, rolled it up, and gave it to his nearest guardsman to burn it in front of their eyes. "HOW DARE YOU! You think you can march your men in here and expect a simple agreement and compliance! BAH! YOU'LL NEVER BE TREATED THAT WAY! You aren't even royal blood, just a bunch of contract mongrels willing to do anything to make a living! Leave my kingdom at once before I have you all killed." Zhujong was filled with built up anger, Takata was unimpressed, but Hinoru was in a beating sweat.

The betrayal of Emperor Zhujong was unforgivable. He destroyed towns and cities for profit, illegally pilfering Japanese communities for his own greed, claiming fees were unpaid, and debt was owed. This was where the Shinigami came in, to end his nonsense. "Suit yourself your highness, but know this, you have made one of the biggest mistakes of your life. We will be back, and we will strike unexpectedly on your men. We will do whatever it takes to bring you and your kingdom down to hell...and by our culture, our PRIDE, we will take you to hell with us." Takata and his men turned their backs to the emperor and marched out of the kingdom's walls knowing they had lost too many men to confront the emperor now, but they did their job, they delivered the message.

Hinoru was still by Takata's side as the emperor and his men made their way back inside the palace barracks with the large doors slamming behind them. When they made their way back to The Great Wall Of China, it was in ruins. Dozens and dozens of soldiers lie dead. None survived. Takata and his men, what is left of his men, stomped through the dead bodies and roped back down the wall to the marshes ahead. Their horses stood loyally awaiting their riders' return. As Hinoru and Takata mounted their horses, questions and plans filled their head.

"What do we do now sir...what is there left to do now?" Hinoru said confused. "Simple. We alert the king of their decision, and we come back with a full division of Shinigami as well as some of the king's men to finish the job. If Zhujong wants it the hard way then we shall show him no mercy. The king will not like this, and neither will the council. OFF WE GO!" Takata shouted as his troops screamed in reply: "HOI!" and followed him and Hinoru gallantly back to Japan's borders. "General, there is a village up ahead, maybe we should take camp there." Said a nearby soldier as Takata nodded in reply.

"Very well. Let us ride to the village of the silent and rest. We will refuel for the trip back to japan past our armory and straight to the king. Let god guide us on our blood filled journey." Takata was worn out from battling, he did not want to issue a battle at the palace, his troops were outnumbered, and their morale low. As they trotted ahead and as the morning grew to evening a day's journey ended as the men reached The Village Of The Silent.

"Halt men." Takata stated as the village's wooden gates opened after watch tower guards noticed they were Japanese soldiers. "If it weren't for your emblems good men, we would not let you in! But for you, proud Shinigami, we can't say no!" One of the watchmen shouted from up high as he cranked the wheel to open the gates. The village was what it was made out to be, silent and still. Lanterns and candles gleamed in the windows of many cottages and rusted shacks. Because the evening was so hot, many villagers sat on their porches as their children and family played in the village courtyard.

The well in the courtyard was dry and near empty, crying and screaming from babies and the diseased filled the air. "Such filth." One soldier said as he trotted slowly with Takata and the others on their noble steeds. "Quiet soldier, they welcome us, treat them with respect." Takata waved to some of them as Hinoru rode silently watching his surroundings.

The stables could be seen up ahead. The soldiers got off their horses and tied them to their stables, or what little stables were available, and made their way to a nearby tea house. "Hey general, Ha, I'm gonna go treat myself to the whore penthouse ok?" Said a tired soldier acting as if drunk from battle. "Fine, but don't make trouble...hahaha!" Takata mumbled as the soldier nodded with a dozen following behind him liking the idea. The rest of the Shinigami soldiers entered the tea house with Hinoru and Takata. The servants and maids beautiful, Geisha's also filled the room, the tea and rice excellently served to customers.

As Takata removed his armor and relaxed himself in the bathing area, Hinoru simply sat quietly sipping warm tea in a lone corner. Takata had no interest in Hinoru's troubles, he soaked himself in hot, bubbling water, laughing with other bathers and servants around him. Hinoru remained quiet and content. As he looked to his right he noticed a Geisha that seemed so familiar to him. She looked over to him, and in shock dropped her tray of tea she was catering and ran off.

"WAIT! COME BACK!" Hinoru said running after her in the back alley of the tea house. She was now folding sheets in worriment when Hinoru found her. "Please leave me, I am much too busy..." She said now almost in fear. Hinoru grabbed her shoulder and turned her around releasing her from her avoiding position and looked her in the eyes. They were a luscious green filled with all the colors of the Osaka Forest. She was definitely someone Hinoru has seen. Hinoru, helmet-less and vulnerable, revealed ruffled black hair and beaming brown eyes. His face pale, his cheeks red and passionate. "Princess Yuhay, is that you?"


	3. Beauty's Destiny

The princess simply turned her head in shame. "So you've caught me then. You gonna tell my father now Hinoru? Go ahead and do it. I'll go back and live my life as a pampered dog!" She screamed in anger. "Yuhay, your father has been very worried about you. I knew you've run away but to hide in a village nest? You know better. Your father, King Nakamori, cares deeply for you." Hinoru said confused. "He loves you very much and he would kill me if I don't return you to him right away!" Hinoru said grabbing her arm. "NO!" She shouted pulling away. "But princess why! You must come with me back to the king or else he will just send an army after you to do the job for me." Hinoru was getting irritant by her resistance.

"Father doesn't know I'm here yet Hinoru. Please, I beg of you don't tell him of my presence here." She said kneeling to Hinoru. "Yuhay, get up this instant!" A voice bellowed from a nearby doorway. Takata was standing beside Hinoru as he walked into their conversation. He was wearing a white robe and his hair was tied back like traditional Japanese soldiers off duty. "General! Please-" She shouted now full of resilience. Takata put a hand out toward Yuhay and signaled her to stand politely up with his other hand on Hinoru's shoulder. "Yuhay. Do not speak. I heard everything. If you wish to not return then we will not tell the king of your whereabouts." After Hinoru heard this he turned away from Takata's hand and suddenly filled up with anger. "Takata! Are you nuts!" Hinoru screamed. "Calm down soldier, at ease!" He commanded as Hinoru sighed.

"Why Takata, why are you always so independent." Hinoru said knowing Takata's habits of doing things his way. "Because little Hinoru, her eyes show me pain and suffering...she reminds me of myself at her age, she wants to be free...I am but an old war rat, and her being away from her father can teach a great lesson. That is why I am going to invite her to come with the Shinigami so she can monitor our ways, I will have to train her ofcourse but-" Takata was interrupted by rage. "YOU REALLY ARE CRAZY AREN'T YOU!" Hinoru shouted. "I will not have this! I cannot let you do this!" He continued getting in Takata's face. Takata's face showed a history of many great battles. It was scarred from old war wounds and injuries, his eyes were a tone gray, his nose was round and poignant. Suddenly a whir of air shot passed Takata's and Hinoru's confrontation, Princess Yuhay began jumping into the air elegantly and in mid-jump, took out two kunai tossing them inches passed the heads of the two of them, and landed just as gracefully as she left the ground.

"I can already fight general. I will be happy to come with you, no matter what the journey brings, I will not want to go back to my father. My mother taught me everything she knows, and when she died in battle secretly fighting with the Japanese soldiers against my father's will, something died in me that day. Without her I cannot continue to live as a royal subject all my life. I will carry out her techniques through all the land and die a fighter." Yuhay said, her hair now flowed down her blue gown with the freshly tossed kunai being the only things keeping her hair up, she looked like a true warrior now. "Most impressive. Hohoho..." Takata said clapping walking passed Hinoru ignoring his temper.

"Yuhay, it does not matter what you learned or what you know, if you get swept up in battle you'll be killed and that would be the end of both you and the entire Shinigami army of the samurai!" Hinoru continued not believing how Takata and Yuhay were acting. "Calm down...really Hinoru, you must calm down. She will be fine. I will make sure she is well protected on the battle sidelines when we engage in combat." Takata stated calmly. "No, I want to fight. All I need is armor and my kunai blades, and I can kill!" She exclaimed proud of her heritage and full of pride.

"When and IF we do get in battle, we cannot afford you engaging with us in such combat. You are royal blood after all, and we were born to protect that. You can come with us, that will be enough." Takata said serious. Yuhay turned her head in disgust not liking Takata's offer but accepting it nonetheless.

"This is so crazy! The moment her blood is shed Takata, the MOMENT she is harmed I will be sure your leadership is stripped and then I will make sure she is back home safe and sound." Hinoru said fed up. Takata just simply laughed. "You obviously don't know how to relax." He said still laughing as Hinoru walked away in discomfort while Yuhay began laughing as well.

The next day passed as the hour of the rooster filled the air. Takata and his troops were the first to wake and armor up. Hinoru was still dressing when Yuhay barged in on him to serve him some morning tea. He was skin naked. "OH MY!" She yelled looking away. "Sorry..." She said blushing. "That's...that's ok...heh..." Hinoru said putting on his robe followed by his armor. A few moments later he was ready for war again. "You can look now." He said smiling. Yuhay turned around and did a quick bow. "I thank you and the general again for letting me come with you." She said excited handing Hinoru the tea as he slowly sipped it and placed it down next to his helmet. "Pardon me princess, but you hardly look ready for battle. Your wearing a beautiful dress after all." He said surprised.

"It's not a dress, it's a kimono, extra soft, light, and durable. My shurikens are hidden under my sash and my kunai are tied in my hair. Back then my mother always told me stories about geisha warriors fighting in elegant battles with both male and female colleagues to fight for their kingdom. After hearing those stories it is even harder to forget about her." Yuhay said looking down in sorrow.

"Well, I am sure your mother was a great woman, but you do know now you are headed down a deadly path with an army of Shinigami right? After all, their the most ruthless warriors in Japan, you must be ready for anything." Hinoru said trying to encourage her. She stood up and looked Hinoru straight in the eyes. "I AM ready...I am ready to prove to my father and my people that I am more than just a princess, I am also a Shinigami!" She stated as Hinoru stood with her. "When we reach the kingdom, as promised, we will not let the king see you. But until then, if your ready, on the journey back you may help us guide the way." Yuhay hugged Hinoru after hearing this. He blushed. "Come on now Yuhay, heh, it's time to go. Takata and his men are waiting for us." He said as she let go with a smile following Hinoru to the courtyard.

The sun blazed the village as all the villagers surrounded the Shinigami with a warm goodbye handing them food and drinks for the journey. The village bell rung signaling the hour of the dragon, high noon. The Shinigami mounted their horses as Takata and Hinoru helped Yuhay on hers. They then hopped on their own and off they went. "Goodbye good citizens! Until next time." Takata shouted as they all waved goodbye. But the blood was not yet out of the air, it still lingered, even on such a fine day, it still lingered.


	4. One Step Closer

Everything seemed to go Japan's way. The weather was fine, the soldiers now confident and battle ready, the will of the samurai, the will of the Shinigami, seemed even stronger. Even though Takata could sense a tough future for the trio, he also had a feeling they would pull through it alright. As the horses trotted through the hot roads of Japan leaving China and the great wall behind, a group of what seemed like outsiders began trampling toward them.

Takata's army stopped their horses as Yuhay looked surprised. After a few minutes the horde got close enough to speak to them and skidded in a sudden blaze of dust as their horses neighed in the searing heat. The outsiders had white masks on that resembled a phantom or a ghost. Only half their faces were seen. Their eyes covered with a black lens to hide their identities further. Their skin was not only Caucasian, but also a mix of Japanese and Chinese descent. A mix of races working under, what seemed like, a union. They all had black cloaks and leather belts topped with a black trim-cut hat.

"Rebels..." Said Takata angered as he mugged at them. One of them approached Takata and took off his hat in a bow. "We are no rebels good sir, we are called The Los Fantasmas, or the phantoms. My Name is Demitri Valgaar, we simply come to ask that you give us a bit of water and food. We were heading to the village a few miles down, but since you are all here we might as well ask some from you before we faint. Please sir?" The man seemed so polite and so well educated. Takata just pointed his head to the water as one of his soldiers threw him a bottle and he drank from it in large gulps as if dehydrated severely from the heat. "You drink like a horse my friend. How long have you been traveling?" Takata asked as Demitri wiped the water from his mouth and gave the bottle to his team of phantoms as they drank a little from it.

"We have been traveling for about two days now with scarce food and water. We thank you for your kindness." Demitri said bowing again. Hinoru was studying them and their apparel intent on finding anything suspicious. He zoned in on a jar with spices and gold one of the phantoms had behind a tent bag secured on a horse. It was barely sticking out of the cargo they carried but all of them seemed to have a jar filled with such things. "General, look at their cargo." Whispered Hinoru. Takata eyed it and instantly grew cautious. "What are those jars on your horses? Are you smuggling something?" Takata shouted as if feeling like he's falling into a trap.

"Uhm, no general...why would you uh...think that?" Demitri said with him and his phantoms putting their hands on their rapiers. "Lies! To battle!" Shouted Takata ready to rip their throats open for smuggling through Japanese soil. They all charged Takata and his men. Yuhay jumped off her horse and flipped gracefully through the air taking her kunai out of her hair through the jump and landing with a slice to one of the phantom's throats. He fell in agony. Hinoru jumped off his horse and began slicing through the phantoms. They were no easy men to fight. They hit hard with their rapiers and accurately, too. One of the phantoms stabbed a Shinigami in his eye then finished him with a thin slice to the face.

Their fighting skills were unique and one of a kind. A group of the phantoms encircled Yuhay, she jumped into the air and began spinning her body creating a circle of dust and wind. As the dust and wind faded she disappeared and the soldiers noticed she had fled behind them for a sneak attack. She jumped on their heads like mountains and hacked her kunai back and forth heavily slashing some of their faces in a blitz of blood and emotion. Takata was riding his horse through the battle swinging his katana like a windmill cutting through the phantom's cloaks causing gushes of blood soaring through the air.

One by one the phantoms depleted. They then ran in fear to the west neither back to the kingdom of Japan nor to the village. Just away, far away. In the end Yuhay, Hinoru, and Takata stood side by side. Only two Shinigami were eliminated out of the horde. Quite a few still stood standing by their side, but injured. "They weren't so tough." Yuhay stated pinning her kunai back in her hair with manners. "They were quite a feat to me princess." Hinoru said breathing deeply. A wound sustained across his right ribcage. But as a samurai and fellow Shinigami, he knew he had to ignore the pain.

Takata and Yuhay however, were left unwounded and unharmed. As Hinoru looked a few feet to the back of them Demitri was seen crawling through the dirt for his life. Takata ran to him and shoved a foot in his back. "Who did you steal from?" Takata demanded. "No...nobody..." Demitri said bleeding from his nose and sides. "You've messed with the wrong group of people thief! TELL ME!" Takata yelled shoving his foot deeper into Demitri's back. "AHH! Ok...ok..." Dimitri said as Takata removed the pressure from his boot. "We stole from King Nakamori's palace. But it was in flames it was not our fault! We just looted what was left!" Demitri said in panic.

"IN FLAMES! KING NAKAMORI'S PALACE! YOU BASTARD!" Screamed Takata taking out his katana and positioning it to stab Demitri but Hinoru stopped him gripping his arm. "Who did such a thing! Answer me!" Hinoru said as Demitri was now in terror of facing death. "I don't know, an army of some kind...they might have been Chinese soldiers. Please let me go, we phantoms are just looters and fence-men, we didn't mean to attack you in such a way." Demitri said still in terror. "YOUR DAMN RIGHT!" Shouted Takata shoving his blade into Demitri's skull. A fountain of blood flew out of the skull and onto the hot dirt surface.

"Takata, we need to get to the palace...fast!" replied Hinoru urgently. Takata was in tears as Yuhay already beat him to it flooding tears out of her eyes the moment she heard the palace was being burned. "My father...maybe...maybe he made it out..." Yuhay said falling to her knees in sobs. "Yuhay it will be ok, I am sure he is alive. Royal blood is protected with great force. He is more than likely safe with some of his guards that got him out of there safely." Yuhay shook her head. "No...I have a feeling he is truly dead..." She said losing hope in Hinoru's words of courage.

Takata's tears began to dry and anger filled him. "Get on your horses men, come on let's kill some Chinese scum!" Takata bellowed as Hinoru helped Yuhay up and put her on her horse as well as getting on his and the army began on the move again. The blood in the air overcame the senses, the Shinigami have faced some large obstacles, and now continue to flow with the never ending scent of blood. With murder thickening the blood though, the path to war continues.


	5. Scorched Memories

The blood seemed to never stop. The tears seemed to never go away. Death seemed to never end. In a time of war, there is no peace, only honor and hope. Takata and the others could see the palace just feet away now. Flames were still burning brightly from its walls. "My god, those monsters...heartless monsters." Takata murmured amazed and shocked by the damage done. Yuhay turned away not being able to bear to see her home in flames. Hinoru was speechless and blank faced; "This has gotten out of hand. We should never have broke our alliance, even though China is filled with thieves and liars we may have made the biggest mistake of our entire lives." Hinoru said with suffocation in his voice, his throat dry and soar, his eyes red from dried tears. The other Shinigami were just as dumbfounded and upset from what they saw as their leaders were.

"WE WILL HAVE THEIR HEADS FOR THIS! NO MORE MERCY! NO MORE KINDNESS!" Takata shouted as the other Shinigami screamed in legion. The horses charged forward and made it to the burning kingdom entry gates. The gates collapsed suddenly in front of them from the hinges burning off. A loud thud echoed throughout the land. What they saw in the palace kingdom was nothing but fire and ash. Dead bodies lay everywhere they looked. Not one single living soul. "MEN! Search along the walls and the residential quarters, me and Hinoru will search inside the palace and the throne room, Yuhay, you stay here." After Takata's orders Yuhay began to be enraged. "NO! I DEMAND TO COME WITH YOU! HE'S MY FATHER!" Shouted Yuhay. Takata sighed. "Very well, just watch your back, there could still be ambushers here." Takata said as Hinoru went ahead first up the palace steps as everyone else dismounted their horses and began their search for survivors.

Hinoru rammed the palace doors with a ramming barge he found near a pile of rubble with the help of a few volunteer Shinigami. "COME ON!" Shouted Hinoru as Takata and Yuhay ran up the golden steps and into the palace with Hinoru. They saw priceless statues of gold and silver broken and beaten all over the palace carpet. Antiques and stones were cracked around the walls and surrounding tile floors. The ceiling was caved in with a giant pillar destroyed on the floor across the entire palace entry hall leaving a wide gap in the roof. More dead bodies were seen. "The throne room should be just up ahead." Hinoru stated rushing forward quickly eying the dead bodies around them as Takata and Yuhay followed.

The entrance to the throne room was blocked by two burning piles of rubble. "What do we do now?" Asked Yuhay coughing from all the smoke. "Uhm, let me think...there is no water around so we will have to move it. But with me and Takata's armor, we should not be hurt by the flames." Hinoru said planning things out the best way he could. Takata went over to him and helped him push the rubble. Hinoru was right, the flames didn't burn through their armor as they moved the rubble. Once the rubble was moved Hinoru quickly rammed the doors open and to his surprise there were three royal guards coughing on the floor badly wounded. One had his torso torn off leaving only half his body alive while the other two were on the floor gasping for air with their faces full of blood. No sign of the king at all.

Yuhay ran over to one of the guards to aid him while the other two aided the others. "What happened? Is my father okay?" Yuhay asked trying to help the guard up. "They took him." Wheezed the guard. "What? Who? My father?" Asked Yuhay in a more firm tone. "Yes, the king. They took him. They said...they said to tell any rescuers that you are doomed if you pursue him." The guard fainted falling back to the ground in a daze. The other two guards fainted soon after. "They took him, those Chinese bastards took him! They took my father!" Screamed Yuhay bolting out the throne door and back to the palace entry gates, Hinoru and Takata checked the guards pulses only to find none. "I wish we had time for a proper funeral, but we must save the king, whether death is waiting for us or not let's move!" Shouted Takata as him and Hinoru rushed behind Yuhay and to their horses.

The other Shinigami were waiting for them, they found no survivors at all. "COME ON MEN! MOVE OUT!" Demanded Takata to the others as they jumped on their horses and made their way back to the valley. As they trotted back into the valley it was nightfall, it was cold, and all was silent. They reached the same spot where they fought the phantoms. A whole line of phantoms were back waiting for them. And behind that line dozens more. "So their back for more huh." Takata murmured. "LET THEM DIE BY OUR BLADES AGAIN!" He shouted as they rushed on horseback to the phantoms with the phantoms waiting for them, confident in victory. The closer the Shinigami got they noticed a mix of Chinese soldiers and other samurai protecting the phantoms. "IT'S A TRAP!" Shouted one of the Shinigami soldiers right before he got pelted with an arrow to his throat. The soldiers moved in front of the phantoms forming a defensive formation and sprung back their bows ready to launch a parade of arrows to the Shinigami soldiers.

"DON'T BE AFRAID MEN! SPLIT UP NOW!" Shouted Takata as his men split into groups of singles surrounding the enemy group, though large, they were now surrounded by brave and powerful Shinigami. "Interesting tactic Shinigami!" Shouted a familiar voice as a tall, broad general of China approached the front of the armory line with a large blade at his back the size of a tree.

"Who is that? It sounds like...no." Takata whispered to himself. "That's right brother. Surrender now or we will plow through your ranks like there is no tomorrow!" Said the general. "Brother...what?" Hinoru asked confused. "Yes. His name is Goja, my brother." Takata said in a sigh. "Stand down men, he will slaughter us all if we make any sudden moves. I know his skills as a general, we fought once, he left me this scar on my face." Takata said feeling disgraceful. "So that's it, your just going to give up after what they did to my father, YOUR KING?" Yuhay asked in fury. "WE HAVE NO CHOICE DAMMIT!" Takata reverted into anger. "Everyone do as I say, dismount your horses and kneel!" Shouted Takata in a sweat. As Hinoru and the others did as he said with Yuhay still on her horse, they noticed a twitch in Takata's eye, a strange twitch that seemed to signal something, maybe to signal to the others that he had a plan.

"Come on Yuhay." Whispered Takata as Goja approached them with a smirk. Yuhay still refused. "Yuhay...it's ok." Hinoru said bringing comfort to her once more. "What do you mean its ok?" She asked not faltered by their actions. "He has a plan, I can tell. Trust him." Hinoru whispered as lightly as he could. Yuhay sighed and got off her horse and knelt feeling disgusted with herself being part of royal blood. "You better be right." Yuhay stated in a grunt with Takata still kneeling emotionless, like a stone. Goja stopped in front of his kneeling brother and smirked again. "The time has come brother." Goja said giggling in a hideous tone. The cold wind nipped the soldiers, and the silence killed them inside.


	6. Plan In Motion

The apparent shadow of doom seemed to just about consume the Shinigami after being cornered by Goja's army, there seemed to be no way out for the brave men or their survival, until the pattern of running feet and yelling beings of all ages slowly began to run towards the two armies. Takata smiled, his plan is now in effect. The Shinigami as well as Goja and his troops looked upon the horizon, hundreds of villagers from The Village Of The Silent begin to flood into the confrontation taking the side of the Shinigami with pitch forks, torches, sticks, rocks, slingshots, anything that could be used as a weapon within the village walls all lay in the hands of these civilians. Goja became enraged by all of this, and reeled his way back to his own infantry. Takata, Hinoru, and Yuhay stood back up as their army reformed with the villagers now nearly matching Goja's army.

"You think untrained village slime can win this battle? Takata, this has to be the worst plan I have ever seen you muster up." Goja was bluffing, hints of terror was hiding in his voice. Takata looked over at the innocent people that have joined his ranks under temporary circumstances, and felt touched by their ambitions. He was pleased such people were willing to go to great lengths for their country, China would not win this day. He knew somewhere inside his heart, that he will overcome Goja and his army with the new help from the commoners, and push them back to Potala Palace. "So, how are we to settle this brother, a dual of generals and their honor, or a storm of bloodshed and pointless massacre?" Proposed Takata, convinced that Goja would not detest.

Goja did indeed buy in to Takata's proposal, knowing full well what his intentions were. "It's just like you to call me on the spot isn't it? You have always been one step ahead of me brother. So be it. If I win, your Shinigami clan disbands and you never bear that despicable traditional crest of the samurai again. And if you win, me and my men will leave your kingdom be and tell you where your precious king is." Goja was liking this game of foul play, he loved the rush. Takata was only doing this for the safety of his men and the princess as well, even if that meant he himself had to die.

"Fine. Let's get this over with Goja." Everyone knew what was going on, this was the way of the samurai code, to challenge each other to the death for glory and triumph. Both sides of each general's soldiers began to form a circle, a large space was formed for Goja and Takata to duke it out in, as if it were a mini Colosseum. The two men kept their hands close to their blades, preparing for one long battle. Yuhay tried to step in and stop Takata, but Hinoru held her back. Yuhay was crushed to see one of Japan's fiercest warriors put his life on the line like this. "It'll be fine princess, he's well equipped, and very skilled. And if he dies, we will avenge him." Hinoru comforted Yuhay as best he could, and she settled herself, holding back a strong feeling of sadness for Takata.

"Your truly pathetic Takata, trying to trick me like that. I know you told the villagers before leaving that there would be an ambush waiting for you, but to be honest, I expected that. I WANTED us to face off like this, just to prove that your skills are no match for my own." Goja proclaimed, his hands gripping his own weapon harshly. Takata kept a neutral canvas on his face, making a poker face of sorts, so Goja would not be able to tell what he was thinking.

"It's not too late to end this Goja, you tell us where the king is, and in exchange you get to throw that burden of guilt you've had since the day you were born finally off your shoulders. You can be saved, right here and now." Takata obviously didn't intend for any sweet talking to work to end the battle before it even started, but it was more so to just screw with his brother, to make him think he actually cared.

"Your funny brother, a real riot. But your snake tongue won't keep me from slicing it right out of your mouth! And then with it your head, and finally your whole body until its in tiny little pieces! And who's to say, the king isn't already dead? Hmm? Maybe I already did away with him!" Goja was mocking his brother now, loving the threats and insults. "Then you really are a fool. The kingdom may be in peril, but soon all of Japan would be after you, and you'd die anyway." Takata continued his intimidation approach, but Goja kept up with his rebuttals. "What does that matter? I have China at my side! And seeing as there is a large bounty on the heads of the entire Shinigami tribe, I'll be able to cash your corpses in and name an entire country after me. Blood relative or not, I WILL kill you." Goja's intentions were clear, he was ready to claim his brother's soul.

"Then let it be said, Goja Ikosaki, may you rest in peace." A part of Takata seemed to want to give Goja sympathy and mercy, but he knew it was much too late for that. Goja had to die in order to save Japan from the hierarchy of the Chinese opposition. Closing his eyes for a moment of prayer and recollection with himself, Takata gathered all his chi and then drew his blade. Goja drew his own, which was twice the size of Takata's katana and much sharper. Both men perfected two very different fighting styles, so the result of the dual could go any which way. Being more of the impatient sort, Goja charged at Takata as he stood in a dodging stance, and ended up missing his wild strike making the hit slice through a middle aged village man instead, cutting him open with instant death. A few of the circled villagers cried out, but they were shushed by Goja's men and closed their mouths. Takata's Shinigami were still prepared to attack Goja's troops if need be, but for now all they could do was watch in agony.

"You'll pay for that!" Shouted Takata as he lunged at Goja while he was recovering his blade from the freshly killed villager and trying to go on the defensive. Goja pulled up his blade just in time blocking Takata's well placed slice and shoved him away. Goja had the slight advantage with his large sword acting both as a shield and a weapon, but Takata's speed was unmatched. "Try as you might, you and your team of imbeciles will fail to rescue the king!" Goja yelled loudly shoving his large sword into the ground and then using the handle as some kind of pole vault allowing Goja to fling his muscular body right at Takata, but Takata jumped into the air and landed in the opposite direction as his brother avoiding the move. Takata's dodge made Goja bowl over a bunch of his own men as he crashed into the human circle. Takata took the brief free moment after Goja's fall to grab Goja's implanted sword, but was countered with a shuriken thrown directly at Takata's arm. The weapon landed perfectly into the exposed flesh of his gauntlet and Takata yelped. "HAHAHA! Nice try." Goja pushed through his men and marched back inside the dirt space. He saw Takata trying to pull the shuriken out and felt no remorse.

"You...don't understand brother. This isn't right! China betrayed us all!" Takata was still struggling to release the object but still could not. Goja smirked and repossessed his sword out of the Earth's surface pointing it at Takata. He then raised it high, and went in to behead his brother as he stood wounded. The sword sliced through him, but it wasn't actually him. It was an illusion, a carbon copy Takata created with his chi. The real Takata was right behind Goja, and shoved his Katana right through his gut. "Remember what you taught me brother, some of the most dangerous techniques, can only be mastered by good hearts. And yours has long been dead. I have won."

Goja fell to his knees, blood started to drip from his lips, and he started to cough beautiful pools of crimson. "Brother...I taught you well. You have learned much...since our first...encounter. Ugh...good...bye." Goja plopped to the ground and began to bleed out. It was over. Takata turned to his men, removed the shuriken from his arm, and tossed it next to his brother. He then raised his katana up high stained with Goja's blood, and his men cheered. "Let this be a sign, that no evil can withstand the power of the Shinigami!" More cheers broke out. One of Goja's men stood forward. "You have defeated our leader, therefore, we must accept defeat. Your king lies in Potala Palace, in the prison cells. Good luck trying to get in Shingami." After that, Goja's army made their way back to Chinese land and left the soldiers to their victory as agreed upon.

"Takata, are you alright?" Asked Hinoru, hoping his mighty general made it out without any hidden injuries. "I'll be fine little one, ready your horse and go with Yuhay to Potala Palace, I'll be right behind you. I want to see if any of the villagers are willing to come with us and wish to fight Zhujong's army." Takata talked as if he were built like a god, but Hinoru still felt something was amiss.

"But they are not strong enough to be Shinigami Takata, we must strike the emperor now with the trained men we have before he finds out what happened to Goja, or else he will find more generals to take us out." Hinoru was correct, but Takata would not allow his words to sway him this time. "I do not care. That is an order. Do what you are told. We will take what time we need to train some more soldiers, and then head to the palace. Once we can be sure we have enough troops, we can overtake China, rescue the king, and rebuild our kingdom." Takata was insistent for Hinoru to follow orders, so Hinoru did what he was commanded and went ahead with Yuhay and the rest of the Shinigami to the next stopping place before heading back to Potala Palace, and that stopping place was a vast Forest called Ming's Sanctuary.

Once Yuhay, Hinoru, and the Shinigami were out of sight, Takata and the remaining villagers stood in unison maintaining themselves for the next battle ahead. "Alright, you'll all have to come with me underground to the Shinigami training camp, we will have to catch up with Hinoru and the princess later. We have some toughening up to do. It's near the king's palace to the east, I hope you like pain friends." The villagers had determined expressions on their faces, most of them were men, the women were left to stay behind and tend to the children. Before heading to the eastern direction, Takata started to favor his arm, looking at it in worry, it hadn't stopped bleeding. "Shit." He whispered, he had hoped the villagers didn't notice.


	7. Ming's Sanctuary

Hinoru and the princess groom their horses and tie them to a few trees as night falls. They have made it to the forest which houses a legendary monument known as Ming's Temple. The only way to make it through the forest, appropriately named Ming's Sanctuary, is to travel miles and miles through thick layers of bamboo stalks, but once there, a beautiful resting place awaits. The ancient body of an old former Shinigami general named Chou Ming lies at the heart of the temple. His history is widely known throughout both Japan and China, and even though it's sacred ground, Yuhay and Hinoru must pass through the temple if they hope to reach China sooner rather than later. Such a vivid structure wasn't only the resting place for one of the first Shinigami generals known to mankind, but it was also a shortcut from Japan to China.

It was meant as a trading route between the neighboring countries before it served as an ease of access for a war path. Japanese infantry sealed off the secondary entrance so China would not be able to enter Japan using the temple, but Japanese soldiers could enter China via a small door that can only be opened a certain way, a way that only true Shinigami have knowledge of. Had Takata not shown this shortcut to his men, Hinoru would have complications reaching China without a large army for support, which he presently did not have.

Yuhay and Hinoru now lay underneath a large array of bamboo trees, sheltering them from view, but having just enough sight to see the stars and the moon high up into the sky. They each had their owns separate sleeping areas which were only a few feet apart. Hinoru had a sleeping bag made of sheep skin and Yuhay had a beautiful silk blanket to cover her. They did not wish to grow too comfortable with each other, for love between one of royal blood and a member of the Shinigami was simply forbidden. If they were to grow too attached, the consequence would be death. Yuhay was curious what was in that temple though, she guessed Hinoru would know more about it than even she.

"What if there's jewels and gold Hinoru? I would love to find such things in such a dusty old junk heap." Hinoru laughed at her suggestion. "If there is, then I can surely retire a happy man." He knew there wasn't, because Takata had walked his men through that place before on a special tour required to complete their training, and what he saw was only devastation and spider webs. "But there is alot of history Yuhay, too much to take in for such a place. Tombs of fallen Shinigami and one of the founding fathers of our clan, Chou Ming himself all reside in that temple, and of course, it's booby trapped ten times over. We will have to mind ourselves. Thankfully you have me to guide you." Hinoru smirked, his ego showed even more than usual on this fine night.

"And what exactly is THAT supposed to mean?" Yuhay didn't like his arrogance at all. "It MEANS, that if you went in alone you would surely die." Yuhay turned her head away as he said this. "Listen princess, you're a brave woman and you've shown me that much, but your more valuable to your father alive than dead, if you catch my drift." Yuhay knew Hinoru was only trying to help, but she stayed disgruntled. "I know. But what if there is some kind of curse, or…or some crazed group of Chinese settlers who have been resting in there for years just waiting for a Shinigami to come in so they can slaughter him. How do you know China didn't find a way back into the temple, and now use it for a base of operations? This forest isn't exactly claimed Japanese territory. China has been fighting over this place for centuries." Hinoru should have kept her in the hands of Takata, she would be less obnoxious then.

"Quiet yourself princess, your only creating a headache for the both of us. You have nothing to worry about with the Shinigami by your side, it was our ancestors who built that temple, and it is us who will use it without fault. China won't know what hit them. That shortcut is the most important shortcut in the history of this war. We must utilize it." Hinoru had hoped he gained the advantage with his words, but he knew hope was hard to come by these days.

"For your sake, you'd better be right. I still don't see why we can't find some other shortcut though. Look at us, sleeping in the woods like a few lazy pillagers, we are better than this, or at least I am." Yuhay began to stroke her hair trying to straighten out the tangles from the earlier battle reminding herself in such ways that she still had her values even now. "You think too much princess. Look into the sky, the moon that high means Potala Palace is about a week's journey away, but using that temple, we can get there in half the time. It'd take about a day to reach the temple exit and we'd end up just a few dozen miles away from the great wall, from there we'd hoof it for about 3 days and be at the hind of the palace, ready to strike." Hinoru had it all planned out, but Yuhay had a feeling he forgot to mention the various hazards along the way. "If this is your way to cheer me up it's not working." Yuhay had only looked at the moon for but a second, and then went back to address her hair.

"How about we look at the sky in a different perspective. If you look closely you can see patterns, certain stars circle the moon, and if you see around the moon's edge, you notice how many stars are along the perimeter of the moon. For each star that makes a circle around that large moon Yuhay, means a god is watching. And Yuhay, we have many gods watching us tonight." Hinoru was just bullshitting his way into keeping Yuhay content, and needless to say, it worked. Yuhay's face lit up with joy. "I can only imagine what it would be like to be a god. I wonder if there's a god of bull shit too." Yuhay giggled and that's when Hinoru's plan was foiled. He just shrugged knowing he tried and wished to rest now. "Well Yuhay, at least I know you're a good listener. But it's time to get some sleep, midnight is upon us. Good night, princess." Hinoru tumbled over on his side and turned his back to Yuhay, and slowly began drifting into sleep. Yuhay remained wide awake though, eyeing those stars in bliss. "May the gods burn in hell. The nightmare has only begun." She whispered and slowly drifted into her own sleep soon after, with one eye open.

Meanwhile, Takata had already begun work with those willing in order to create some fresh blood for the Shinigami army. He didn't wish for it to be this way, but the bout with China was getting far too out of hand, especially with his brother's death, things were going to get a little bit more intense. The base they are currently training in is located three hundred feet underground directly beneath an uncharted ghost town simply called Yurei. The entrance is hidden underneath a pile of rubble which will only move by a secret switch located under a large boulder just to the left of the rubble pile. Takata had patched up his arm with some shredded cloth, but it still bled, so he had to tend to it every hour. He constantly told the men in training that it was just a wild bear that bit him, and that such a wound takes time to heal, most believed him, but of course he was hiding something far more painful. He had to ignore the wound, and continue to focus on the task at hand.

"Alright fellow warriors, we only have a three day period before Yuhay and Hinoru get to the palace, and we must be ready to back them up by then. To make a battle ready Shinigami takes months of hard labor, and what I do in months, must be done in a matter of days. Let's just say your lucky to be in the hands of a man who mastered the arts." Takata was no joke, his great grandfather was the few along with Chou Ming that had helped form the clan, and he taught Takata everything he knew about the ways of the Shinigami. Though Takata's mother and father detested it, they knew once the training had begun, Takata couldn't be stopped. His brother was trained by the same man, but he abused the power, Takata kept it at bay, and the result for Goja….was death.

"When will we learn the technique you used on General Goja? That will be useful against the Chinese!" The man who spoke was one who appeared to be in his late teens, a young adult with a big mouth. He started to rile the other volunteer warriors up as they shouted in glee wishing to know the technique as well. Takata sighed, knowing what he must do. He summoned a throwing knife from his belt and chucked it into the throat of the man who spoke, and killed him. Everyone around him kept silent after that. "One thing you must know as growing Shinigami, is to never get ahead of yourselves. We learn EVERYTHING from scratch. And that technique, is not one of them. Do you understand me?" There was no response, just nods. "I said, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" In moments as Takata drew another knife they all screamed; "Yes Master Takata!" Sweat dripped down every pore as they start to grow weary and crazed from the heat of the underground base, fumes of dirt and minerals filled their lungs while limited water was given away to drink.

They all had an idea of the risks involved in joining an infamous clan, and the consequences of disobeying everything they were told. Shinigami were not to be taken lightly, Takata proved this. "Three days men! THREE days worth of rigorous training. No sleep, no breaks, and most importantly, no whining! We will make gods of you children by the time that period is over, and we will lay Chinese corpses in our wake." They all cheered recovered after seeing Takata kill that blabber mouthed man and started to once again get with the program. They were preparing to become Shinigami.

"Good. Then let us continue. Grab your training swords, and I want to see two straight hours of posture improvement. One hour of diagonal slicing, and another hour of horizontal strikes. Once your two hours are complete, we shall move on to defensive tactics." They all shouted in harmony and went to their training dummies, which traditionally were made of wooden frames and hay body parts. There must have been a couple hundred people crammed into that small training space. The space was a large makeshift cave that was formed into a tunnel which was just tall enough for a seven foot man. The tunnel was about fifty miles long with every mile filled with dangerous weapons and training utensils, most of which will surely kill some of these students in training, and not everyone will make it out alive to claim their cherished suit of armor or even the all mighty katana for that matter. As they all began their two hour striking process, a sharp pain ran through Takata's injured arm.

A fresh splotch of blood inked under the wrappings and some dripped to the floor. Takata winced and kneeled down to further expect the blood wondering if his suspicion was correct, and it was. As he looked deeper into the blood he saw hints of green, he was poisoned. Unless he got an antidote soon, he would surely die a slow and painful death until the poison reaches to his heart, and he joins Chou Ming in his temple, and with it, kills all the wisdom of an entire Shinigami ancestry. "Goja….you bastard." Takata chuckles to himself as he goes to put another layer of cloth around his arm, and watches the future of the Shinigami tribe progress their training. He could very well be creating a monster.


	8. War Of Worlds Revised Chapter

Hinoru and Yuhay pack up their things as a new day approaches. The sun corrodes the sky with bright beams of light giving off a beautiful reflection through the bamboo for the duo to admire and plenty of guidance for finding the temple entrance hidden in brush. Once mounted on their horses and rested up, they trot slowly through the forest until they reach a blockage of bamboo and vines. Hinoru takes out his sharp edged katana and starts to hack through the foliage in carefully timed strikes to slice more of the area. Yuhay does what she can to help with her kunai but her effort is unrewarded as she is only able to slice a few minor plants and nothing more. "You should sharpen that child's toy of yours more often Princess Yuhay." Yuhay kept her focus on the plant slicing not giving Hinoru the satisfaction of a smile or any sign of recognition. "Very well, I'll keep silent then." Without further interruption Hinoru finished hacking through the long row of growth and found a large stone tablet covered in moss.

Yuhay seemed concerned, she did not see any opening nor any other form of structures or entrances around the tablet. "Is this the temple?" Yuhay wanted to be wrong, but she wasn't. "Yes, that's definitely the tablet I was looking for princess." Hinoru predicted her next question. "How are we supposed to get in?" Hinoru grinned, loving the thought of guessing correctly. "No worries my lady, watch and maybe….you will learn." Hinoru hopped off his horse and stood in front of the tablet which was at least about five feet taller than he was. He then removed the gauntlet and glove from his right hand, brushed away a handful of moss, and placed his flesh against an imprinted crescent on the structure, he was feeling around for something.

"Feeling up a wall is hardly the sign of a fearless warrior." Yuhay was flattering herself. "Hush." Hinoru ruined her flattery and felt a crack along the shape, he ran his index finger inside the crack, and pushed a button. The ground shook as Hinoru backed up with his horse and kept Yuhay and her own steed at bay. The tablet opened up as if splitting itself, and two half walls were made creating a large entrance to a long stairwell heading downwards. Clouds of dust and decay spilled into the air triggering the two to cover their faces. Once the dust was cleared, Hinoru tied his horse to a tree and gestured Yuhay to follow him in. She tied her horse as well, and then walked with him along the staircase inside trying not to ruin her kimono. About a quarter of the way down, the light from outside was growing dim, they realized the door slowly was starting to close behind them. For a second they look back, but then keep going, Hinoru expected the traps to spring soon. He feels around the walls in a now dark setting and manages to find a torch. Hinoru jingles around in his armor trying to find a match, but surprisingly Yuhay had already lit one for him and ignited the torch. "Uh…thank you." Hinoru was trying to be polite with Yuhay, but she was still upset with him. "Well, at least you know me coming along wasn't a total waste." Hinoru nodded to her response and now figures dragging her along may not have been a mistake after all.

They reach the bottom of the steps after a few flights of walking cautiously down these ancient stomping grounds. Hinoru stopped Yuhay with a quivering arm. They were both standing on the last step of the stairwell only one small step away from progressing into temple territory. Hinoru looked down and knelt closely to the ground holding his torch to the surface. A long clear colored string reaches from one side of the wall to the other. Hinoru then looks up at the ceiling and points to a slate of spikes looking down upon them like an evil overseer. Yuhay's heart skipped a beat, they would have been dead had they not thought about the traps beforehand. "There's something amiss here princess, these traps are fresh. Someone replanted them, very recently too. When I said this temple was booby trapped, I was only joking. But now….I am not so sure." He gazed into Yuhay's eyes as they widened. They were not quite so familiar with the area as they had thought. Hinoru grabbed Yuhay's arm gently and they both carefully stepped over the string and into the first level of the temple. The atmosphere was still very dark all around, in such a shadowed structure there was no way anyone could have been snooping around resetting old traps.

The two of them ended up in a tunneling hallway that lead endlessly through the sacred building, they start to see a few dead bodies of skeletal remains and splintered armor. One of the skeletons looked as if its head was watching their every move, staring straight into their souls in search of a juicy essence it cannot grasp. Maybe the once colorful spirit that was inhabiting the corpse is watching from another world, watching these intruders invade its eerie resting place. The sense of otherness certainly lingered through the dust follicles sweeping around the halls of such a compound. Chills started to creep up on the lurking warriors, their spines tingled as paranoia set in and feelings of a tickling, vibrating sensation seemed to brush the bones of their backs. Fear began playing tricks on them.

Hinoru ran his fingers across his belt, reaching for a canister of water, but changes his mind under instinct, and grabs his cask of beer instead. He swigs it and tosses it to Yuhay. "You'll need it ." She arches her head back appalled by the offer, but she takes a small sip, and hands it back to him. "Putrid. Just like a man's drink." Yuhay always hated the taste of beer, she was more of a fine wine lover. "I take that as a compliment." Hinoru smirked while keeping his eyes peeled. He did not want to engage too much in conversation in these daring moments, distractions can be lethal. They continued to keep their voices to a minimum whilst treading through the shadows of a timeless hell. Within the walls of history itself, there is no time, only memories, and the drive for a better future. Winning this war was everything to Hinoru, he would not die without taking the emperor of China with him first. As they walked in a trembling sneak, the sound of a rock clashes against the narrow walls ahead. Hinoru quickly spins around shining his torch in every direction. Yuhay was keeping close to the fire realizing the Shinigami warriors that were with him did not follow them in. Yuhay had no plans to die in such an enclosed wasteland next to a warrior she saw as amateur at best.

Hinoru almost felt like calling out the person or thing that made the noise, but he kept silent. He believed there was a slight possibility that they were just imagining things, but again another rock clunked against one of the walls, but this time much closer. Hinoru couldn't bear it any longer, he had to test the water. "Show yourself!" He waved his torch like a malicious club scanning for any sign of life besides him and the princess. As he walked ahead of Yuhay to check the end of the halls they have been walking down, he hears the princess scream in a deafening echo. "HINORU! HELP!" Hinoru dashes back down the hallways and ran back into the direction of the princess. He followed the sound of her shrieking but he paid no attention to the oncoming traps. He triggered one as he stepped on a deceiving tile spring boarding a shower of arrows shooting out through small holes inside the textured walls. He used his keen hearing to duck in just enough time to miss his body being pierced to death by an arrow assault. If he hadn't been trained in the arts of environmental hazards and how to tune in with the atmosphere around him, he would have bled out in an instant.

The chase for the princess continued. Various traps stalled him along the way but he kept moving as swiftly as he could to reach her safely. He had no idea where he was headed, the path he was following was different than the original construction of the temple, it had been altered somehow, as if to make a maze of some type. He started to see a flickering light after crossing many rooms and jumping over plenty of trip wires and ground traps, the light grew bigger as he went, his armor slowed him down with each step, but he pressed on maximizing his endurance and pushing through the burden of his Shinigami attire. His movements were accurate, but also loud and clumsy, whomever had kidnapped Yuhay would know his exact steps due to his protective gear. He had no choice but to deal with it, for without the armor, he was vulnerable. Hinoru stopped after failing to hear the struggling sounds of the princess and the culprit. He stopped near a large room with a tall line of candles filling the space. He turned around a corner and there she was, held at knifepoint by an old man.

But the man wasn't alone. Dozens of children sat half naked in cloth bedding scared out of their minds, but also curious of Hinoru and his presence. They paid more attention to Hinoru than they did the man and Yuhay. Yuhay's captor was a rather broad shouldered man, not much bigger than Hinoru, but his face was well aged. His hair was tied back into a feathered weave, it was a snow white color to match his old look. His face only had a few wrinkles, but it was his eyes that gave the age away. One eye was covered in a milky white film showing Hinoru that he had no vision in the pupil. His other eye was a sharp black color, and by the looks of it had very clear vision. The knife he had caressed against Yuhay's jugular was a freshly sharpened military grade hunting knife, those types of knives were so sharp they could easily pierce through some of the most toughest forms of armor. Hinoru thought carefully about the current situation, he couldn't say or do the wrong thing, or else royal blood will be spilled.

"May I ask why your doing this?" Hinoru was very calm about his choice of words, he wanted to see what kind of man this culprit was before he made any brash decisions. "Only if you tell me your name, why you're here, and don't you fucking lie to me. If it's another government pig tell them hiring another hit man won't smoke me out of my home. You'll need me DEAD!" He brings the knife closer to Yuhay's throat causing her to gasp for air. This made Hinoru take a step forward in a natural reaction, but the man pulled her back making them keep their distance from the Shinigami. "Not another step or she dies." Hinoru respected his wishes and kept his distance. "Listen to me good sir, my name is Hinoru Pazuki, I am not working for any government. I am a member of the Shinigami tribe, we represent King Nakamori of the kingdom of Japan. I assure you the kingdom is not a form of government, we are a struggling people who wish to expand our trade." The man sneered, he didn't appear to be too fond of Japan. But he had a look in his eye as if he knew who Hinoru was, however, he certainly didn't say so, yet. "You Japanese shit head! I bet you're the worst kind. You Shinigami are just minimalists who kiss ass to get paid. Now tell me why you're here or else." Hinoru slowly raised his hand up trying to diffuse the current dilemma with calming motions. "Very well. Our king has been kidnapped by the Chinese, and we need to get him back. This temple has been used by the Shinigami for centuries, it is a shortcut to China and our only chance at finding an easy way into Potala Palace." The man shook his head, disliking Hinoru's bluntness.

"I'm not an idiot! I was a Shinigami before myself. I know every inch of this temple like the back of your mother's hand. I would still be wearing that armor of yours if I wasn't cast out of the clan." Hinoru was speechless, the princess was being held captive by a former Shinigami, a fellow brother. Hinoru was disgusted, but he had to keep his composure. "Can you tell me why?" The man was hesitant at first, but he gave in. "I disobeyed orders. The commanding officer at the time wanted to overthrow the king, so I ratted em out and told Nakamori everything about their plans. I didn't play along with their fiasco. And because of it, they bashed my right eye with a rock and tossed me down here. They managed to trick the king into believing I was a criminal and I was ordered to spend the rest of my life in this shit hole." Hinoru was really at a loss for words now, the Shinigami tribe overthrowing the king, that was truly unexpected. But this couldn't be true, if it was, they would have overthrown him again by now. Hinoru thought of the perfect question to ask to get right to the facts.

"May I ask who your commanding officer was?" Hinoru wanted to pry now, pry until the man shouted bloody murder. "HA! You should know, he's your general." Hinoru pulled out his katana having enough of his nonsense. "Put it away or the princess is gone! NOW!" He sheathed his blade, now fuming with anger. "How DARE you speak of a general like that. General Takata is a decent man. He's helping us take over China and end this despicable war!" The man chuckled. "You don't get it do you? I remember watching him mentor you when you were first recruited, I used to be his right hand man, and even then I knew he was just setting you up for disappointment. Don't you remember who I am yet?" Hinoru thought for a long length of time before realizing who he was. Then it struck him full force. "General Xiopo, the only general who rebelled against his own brothers to prevent a war with China. That's why you were shunned, not just because you disobeyed orders, but because you hated everything we stood for. I still don't believe your story, why would the general set ME up? We have good reason to lay waste to the Chinese." Xiopo just shook his head in pity. He let the princess go and spit a glob of tobacco in a rusted pot next to the line of candles in the room, and watched all the children in wonder of what was happening.

Before Hinoru was going to draw his blade to end him, Xiopo pointed to his foot which was standing on a trap trigger consisting of a piece within the floor that was connected to a massive boulder hanging by a thin rope just above Hinoru and Yuhay's heads. "Sit down you two. It's for your own good. You deserve to know the truth about your so called beloved tribe." The two of them didn't want to obey him, but after looking at the innocent faces of the children sitting around the candles, they felt it was necessary and sat politely. The former general then grabbed a barrel of wine hidden behind one of the children and dragged it out. He then picked up a few wooden cups laying carelessly on the floor and handed them to the confused temple invaders. He poured them full cups of wine and then he served himself. "Look, the Chinese never did anything wrong. The emperor of China, Emperor Zhujong, made a deal with the king, that if he allowed them full trade access and gold pay every month, China would not wage war with Japan, but ever since the Shinigami grew in numbers, King Nakamori grew arrogant, he felt he could win in a battle between countries. So after a few good years of preparation, he claims that China disobeys their signed treaty, and sends his monsters, that's you Hinoru, out to slaughter." Hinoru didn't want to believe Xiopo, but everything seemed to come together. "I see….so…that…that explains why we were sent to the emperor with the documents to end our alliance with China, and that's what set the emperor off to burn our palace and kidnap our king. Damn you Takata, this is madness." Yuhay fluttered her eyes, trying to grasp all the facts thrown at her at once.

"But my father…he is a noble king, he is not some…scoundrel! I will not believe this!" She gets up to storm out of the room but Hinoru grabs her arm, and forces her back down. He looks at her for a moment, and then she settles herself to finish hearing the brutal truth. "Be it as it may, I am an old man, I am beyond the years of lying. Making deals with other countries is a risky business. Your father was greedy, he was always greedy, I should know, I spent enough time with the stubborn mule. But if what you say is true Hinoru, then Zhujong must be pissed. It looks like your father's plans backfired Yuhay, without a ruler, the Shinigami are blind. And Takata, well, it's plainly obvious he's in a league all his own. He wants to rule his own kingdom, and this little war between fighting forces, is his perfect opportunity." This made Hinoru even more aggravated. "Dear lord….he's not training those villagers to fight China, he's training them to make his own army of rebels. That demon! He's sent me and Yuhay out to die on purpose, he knew we wouldn't survive alone. The other Shinigami that were following us on the way to the forest, we lost sight of them long ago. I should have known sooner. But why are you telling us this?" Hinoru was very thankful for the old man's help, but he still couldn't discern why he wanted to.

"Because I knew your father Hinoru, he was the only other Shinigami that believed in a peaceful result. His death in the frontlines of war when it first began was no natural occurrence, I would bet two pouches of gold that Takata had him assassinated, he knew too much, just like me." Hinoru didn't want to call bull shit on Xiopo now, but that is just too bitter for even Takata. "If that is so true, then why are you still alive?" Xiopo smirked, he stretched his arms out, presenting his body and gesturing himself. "Look at me, they think I'm a crazy old man whom nobody will believe. I can't leave this place long or else they'll find me and kill me. Believe it or not, the Shinigami watch this temple very carefully, they only allow me to leave for supplies and food, nothing more. If I am gone for too long, me, and these young children, are dead." Before their discussion went further, Yuhay was very eager to find something out. She analyzed the children in the room, and felt like she would have been guilty if she hadn't mentioned them. "Sorry to interrupt, but why don't you explain the children to us. Because I can't really see any reason why half starved and half naked human beings are even in this environment." Xiopo had a feeling that was coming, so he gladly obliged.

"I taught these kids my vision of the Shinigami, that peace is the answer to all of life's troubles. I detested the violent ways of the Shinigami and preached to them about what it should be….what it STILL…CAN be. I did this secretly before I was booted from the tribe and sent here. They found out, killed their families, and forced them to live with me, for the rest of my life, in this fucking junkyard. I told these children numerous times I would risk my life to help them escape, but they still stay, wanting to hear more stories, wanting to hear more of my so called…peaceful philosophy." One of the female children started to shiver, Yuhay crawled over to her, and started to cradle her, keeping her warm with her insolated silk. "You really are a crazy old man, I hope you know that." Yuhay said this with a sadness in her voice, but also compassion for him and these children. "I know that. But now that you all know the truth, the question is, what's your plan of action?" Hinoru and Yuhay's faith started to sink, but when they looked at these children, brittle boned and weak, and then they looked into the battle torn eyes of Xiopo, they felt they had to come up with something. "I have a plan. But it won't be easy." The three of them huddled together as some of the kids joined in giggling wanting to know what they were speaking of. The tables have turned as the war of two worlds splits three ways.


	9. Preparations Of A Liar

General Takata sits calmly sharpening his katana next to a makeshift campfire just outside the training tunnels. There's a cold and sinister gaze fixed into the heart of the cackling flames drowning from his face. As he is about to flip his blade over for another stroke of sharpening by the flint stone in his hand he hears light foot steps dashing towards him from the tunnel and keenly twists his body to bring his katana to the coming individual's throat. The person who entered Takata's presence was a fairly young man, no older than nineteen, dressed in light peasant's clothes and dirtied up from head to toe, possibly from the heavy training he was doing along with everyone else. The moonlight shining on this young man's face showed a dedicated and inspired individual, the glint in his eyes defined much respect for Takata and the Shinigami, there was no denying it. His brown hair whistled with the wind as he held his hands up whilst a blade touched his throat. The young wanderer was hoping he wasn't interrupting anything important seeing Takata like this.

"What brings you here Kyzo, you should be getting what little sleep you can like the rest, tomorrow I'll be pushing you all even harder to master evasive techniques. If you're here to tell me you wish to go home, get in line with the other tired fools, it isn't going to happen. I need everyone ready to help me, I mean….help our kingdom overthrow China and of course, rescue the king as well as soon as possible." Takata had a sternness in his voice as he said this, bringing his blade back down to his knees to continue tending to it. The young trainee known as Kyzo understood the current situation, but yet he did not leave Takata be. He had something on his mind and he wished to get it off his chest. He planted himself on a rock sitting beside his general ignoring the look in Takata's unwelcoming eyes trying to shove him away with a visual precaution. "General, I am here to ask you something, if I may…." Takata tilted his heard towards Kyzo making the perfect position for the fire to really light up the detail on the left side of his face as he stared down Kyzo beside him.

"As long as it is viable and not something I will want to castrate you for I welcome it." A lump suddenly eroded inside Kyzo's throat while he tried to speak. Overcoming the intimidating atmosphere that Takata is protruding, Kyzo asks what he feels he must express. "I…I see you sometimes out here while we train, tending to your arm, and sometimes falling into a daze. I'm worried there may be something wrong with you, and I would never want to see anything happen to you general, I want to make you proud. And if your sick, or not well, I want to be there to aid you. I know I'm not ready yet, but if you need me to, I'll ready myself to go to war with the other Shinigami to attack China, I will FIGHT…for you. For Japan." Upon hearing this, Takata leans upwards straightening his spine into a commanding position and his face grows very daunting. "Are you saying I'm weak child? Because if you dare test me, I shall rip that tongue of yours RIGHT out of that mouth!" Takata reaches for his knife but Kyzo quickly gestures for mercy. "No my lord, PLEASE PLEASE! I meant no such thing!" Takata slowly releases his grip from his knife, allowing Kyzo to state his reasoning to save his own hide. "I just meant….that I need you to know I am here for you. You can tell me anything, any need to know information, confidential or not, I won't ever tell a soul! I will always be by your side to protect you and the kingdom. And if you are sick my lord, I promise I won't tell any of the others. But I myself would like to know, to help you general." Kyzo had a deep honesty in his voice, and he wanted Takata to realize this.

Takata calmed himself down again and leaned into the fire clasping his hands in thought. "My brother, Goja, when he attacked me with that shuriken, it was tainted with poison…..the poison entered my system and it is eating me alive. I am desperately trying to find an antidote, I have found nothing yet." Takata locked in a threatening gaze into Kyzo's own eyes. "You tell a single person, soldier or not, I WILL kill you. Understand child?" Kyzo nodded silently and eventually said a response. "I promise my lord, not a single being." Takata nods and looks off in the distance while already on the path for a solution to his illness. "There's a shaman located in the Omaki Desert….he's a dirty and psychopathic individual, but he's my only lead. I hear he wields some powerful healing magic, if anyone can make me well again, it's that disgusting worm. I was aiming to go alone after this war is all over, but I may have to leave sooner. Tomorrow night, as everyone slumbers just like tonight, I wanted to seek out the shaman and return by morning for our march to Zhujong's palace. But it's very dangerous. I might be able to use your help my boy, that is, if you're up for the task." Kyzo's face lit up with excitement the moment Takata asked such of him. "I would wish for nothing more general!" Kyzo sprang to attention filled with eagerness. "I shall go pack my things for tomorrow to join you sir. Thank you so much for choosing me to get you well again my lord!" Kyzo now filled with joy and abundance ran back into the tunnels to scout his things and prepare for the journey ahead. Takata sighed and shook his head. It was now only him, his thoughts, and a dying camp fire. Quite stressed and fairly tired, Takata begins quietly murmuring to himself. "I wonder if Hinoru figured it out yet." Takata grins. "He's a smart kid, but there's no way he's surviving this war if I'm not there to hold his feeble hand." Takata makes a fist and sifts dirt through his fingers. "I apologize Hinoru, but both kingdoms WILL be mine. A small dose of poison, this chemical trickery, isn't going to stop my reign as proper ruler of both lands." Takata piles mounds of dirt within his palms and thrusts them into the dying flames until the fire is completely put out. As the smoke rises to the sky and a blackness consumes all around him, Takata takes a moment to stare into the moon with a look of glory in his eyes, then walks to his quarters near the tunnel entrance concealing himself in his small wooden office, and shutting the door tightly behind him. The general made his choice, and now his delusions have taken over completely. War has never been so dangerous to him until this very night.


End file.
